


Inure

by Gaiiki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaiiki/pseuds/Gaiiki
Summary: The band you started with your childhood best friend started your friendship, but what if it somehow ended it?(Armin x female reader)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Armin/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update every Saturday and please keep in mind this is my first ever fan fic.

Your hand was placed on the door as you scanned the area. It was vacant and not a person in sight, the long hallway had no one in it and the windows poured in the little bit of sunlight there was. It was cloudy today and the skies were gray giving off the effect that the rest of the world should be gloomy. You turned back your attention to the door as you had been contemplating on when to knock because you had come earlier than usual to see him. You curled your fingers in to create an almost fist and knocked lightly three times, no more than three because he always knew your signature knocks. 

“Coming. Give me a sec.”. You heard a faint voice respond to your knock. Noise was coming from inside as if someone was rummaging throughout their room, then you heard footsteps approaching the door. You stepped back one step to make it seem as if you weren't desperate to get in, even though you knew you were. The door you had just knocked on began to creak open and revealed a young man. His light sleek hair had the faint light reflecting off of it as if kept shining while he ran his hand through it. You looked back down to see his eyes fixated on you, you almost wanted to geek over this itself. His blue eyes reminded you of the sky that you could never touch and yet they stared so kindly and warm at you.

“Come in,” He said as he threw his head back slightly to motion you to come in. He leads you in and as you follow behind him you scan the room you've been in hundreds of times. The bookshelf on the left end of the room with a white stubby desk next to it, the bed laid on the other end of the room while the right side was almost identical to it, it didn't have a bookshelf but instead a rack of clothes. You took off your attention of the room and seen the young man rummaging through the drawers that were beneath his bed and slamming them back in once he finished. he repeated this almost 3 times before you interrupted him.

“Armin?” You began. He didn't turn back but just kept rummaging through his drawers as you sat down on his bed. 

“Hm?” He responded to you.

“What are you looking for?” You questioned as you flattened out his blanket that laid on his bed, which was put together and nowhere near messy as usual. He turned to you as you did this.

“Our bracelet.” His response short and blank. You were taken aback by his response at first but then smiled ever so little while your cheeks had a small amount of color to them. He begins his rummaging again as you also begin to rummage throughout his blanket you were once flattening out. A feeling of the strings that you had a good memory of touched your finger and you pulled on it. You grasped it as you realized it was the same bracelet that Armin had been looking for. Then dangling the bracelet in front of his face as you grinned so eagerly waiting to get praised by him for finding it. He looked up as his eyes focused on the bracelet and he also begins grinning. Looking up at you as he takes the bracelet and pushes in his drawers, you stand up to join him.

“Put it on for me.” he pushed the bracelet back to you as he also held out his right arm. You took the bracelet and yanked his arm to shake a response out of him.

“Don't start you, idiot.” He lightly yanks back your arm as well. “Just put it on so we can get going.” You began tying the bracelet around his wrist and as you did this you looked at your wrist to see a copy of the one you were tying on Armin. They were matching bracelets that you had both had since you were seven, it was a promise you had made to each other, and to this day you both hadn't broken.

“Finished.” You stepped back to see him smiling again as he threw his backpack on his shoulder. He grabbed your arm and before you had time to react he had pulled you in for a hug. An arm wrapped around your waist as the other rested on your head, even if it was an odd choice of placement you enjoyed it. You wrapped your arms around him as well and then used the same arms to peel yourself off of him. His cheeks a faint red as he looked away quickly to fixate his eyes on the clock.

“Thank you, but let's get going. My math lecture starts in 20,” He said as he started walking towards the door and you as always right behind him.

“You're welcome sir ” You replied as you walked right past him knowing his expression looked just as you imagined.

“Are you going to Jeans hang out today?” Your friend Sasha whispered to you as you jotted down notes as quickly as you could before your snobby teacher would move on. You heard her chewing and of course as you whirled your head to see what exactly she had been doing. She was enjoying herself a pop tart as she stared at you intensely waiting for your response. You knew you were going to go because Jean had already kept bothering you about it throughout the entire weekend.

“Yeah but I'm not sure if I'll go exactly when it starts,” You replied to her question as fast as you could before putting your hand out. You could hear her sigh before she put a small piece of the pop tart she was just eating.

“Stingy,” You whispered to her harshly. 

“Shut up, but at least you’re going because the whole group is gonna be there.” She poked at you as she said this and snickered while she was at it. You know exactly why and turned your head towards her ready to see her sly smile. She was exactly as you pictured, you felt like laughing almost at the fact that she looked like an idiot. 

“Stop it you dumbass.” You poked her back in her leg as she kept grinning to herself and scribbling her notes away.

“Your  ** boyfriend ** is gonna be there, of coursee.” she made the ‘e’ longer to show her exaggeration on it. You slapped her thigh making her bend over slightly on the desk. She covered her mouth trying to hold in the laughter as you smiled but still wrote down what your professor was babbling about. 

“He's not my boyfriend Sasha. Plus I've told you so many times that we’re genuinely just friends,” You whispered to her she rolled her eyes showing that whatever you said was absolute bullshit to her.

“We both know that's not true.” She composed her notes as she mumbled your name and shoved the remaining piece of her pop tart into her mouth.You sighed as you jotted down your last sentence on the topic and hoisted your notebook to the side, then began the announcements for the final coming up and you just ignored it. Sasha on the other hand was listening to every word, which made sense since she was only passing the class with a C-. She turned to you and groaned as you both began putting your textbooks away and the classroom became bustling as the students all gossip to each other and made their way out. You slung your bag over your shoulder as Sasha began leading the way out as always, you thought about what she had said earlier. You knew you and Armin had always been tight, it was normal since you grew up with each other. Yet you couldn't see why Sasha thought you had special feelings towards him. You tried thinking about it but Sasha cut you off by saying goodbye because you had to separate and go into your next lecture.

Lunch didn't taste all that bad today, you munched on your food as Sasha was on the side inhaling hers. You looked down at the notes that you had written from your previous class, a date was stuck in your head but you weren’t sure where it exactly belonged. You sighed as you slowly put your hand down and rested your head on it. You felt as if you could fall asleep at that very moment.

“You alright?” A voice from across you said. You looked up to see Armin with an indistinct look on his face as he set his things down.

“Yeah, I'm good. Just terrible memory, especially with history. Such a bother.” You scoffed at the end in irritation because of how forgetful you were with things.

“I could help you study?” Armin suggested this as he picked up your hand gently, he messed with each of your fingers individually. Pulling and twirling them until he finally intertwined his own with yours. You held in your smile as you clasped his hand and he clasped yours back.

“I'm alright Armin, thank you really,” You retorted to him as you slightly pulled on your hand suggesting that he would let go. He knew what you meant but he first squeezed it once more than let your fingers unravel. 

“So no ones gonna talk to me?” Sasha interrupted the both of you. You giggle as you slightly push her and Armin rolls his eyes.

“Hi Sasha, what are you eating ?” He questioned her in an almost sarcastic tone, he tapped your foot as he said this to her and looked at you grinning. You tap his foot back grinning as well.

“I'm not sure, I've finished everything anyways.” She replied to him as she twisted her bottle cap off just to drink the whole thing in one go. “Also, you going to jeans today?” 

He tilted his head almost in confusion.

“Jean’s? Is there something going on?” he fixed himself in a comfortable position as Sasha pokes at your leg, it was almost as if she was saying  he's definitely coming .

“Yeah we're all getting together, you know.” She replied to his question only for him to ask another.

“No, I don't know. Are we doing something ?” 

“For fucks sake Armin we're just getting together and maybe and this is just a big maybe but Jean wants us to play together like we use to.” Sasha shrugged and looked at you to see your response. You didn't exactly know what she was saying but you knew it was most likely about the band. The band that had to do with your promise with Armin, although you guys haven't touched your instruments in at least 2 years. You guys both knew you longed to play together again you just never had the time for it since you got into college.

“Definitely! I just need to help Mikasa with the material we went over in math and I’ll go over.” Armin's cheeks were flushed as he smiled not hiding his excitement for the whole situation.

“That's perfect. I'll see you guys later then, bye!” Sasha said as she walked away and proceeded to the trash can to throw whatever food she had leftover which most likely there was none. 

“Wow, we haven't played in a while, have we?” He turned his body to face you as he asked this question. 

“We haven't. I feel nervous all of a sudden. Yet I'm excited. how weird.” You started to mess with the napkin that was beside you, this caught Armin's attention immediately. 

“it’s just a small hang out don't worry idiot.” He grabbed your hands and cupped them as he said this. He was being touchy as always and you didn't care for it.

“Aw come on Armin! Hitting on me when I'm vulnerable that's not fair.” You teased, as you always did.

“You and your teasing. Does it ever stop?” This almost sounded like a whine but you couldn't tell. You laughed as his cheeks were flushed again. 

“You're red, again.” 

“Shut up.” He scoffed as he reaches for the bottle of water in front of him. You watched him open it so easily and yet he didn't even question why there wasn't any inconvenience in opening it. You tried not to beam as he gulped down the water, he saw you starting and slightly rolled his eyes.

“What is it now?” 

“I drank out of that.”You fixated your gaze on him waiting to see how would he react. He put the cap back on as his cheeks still stayed the bright red that they were before. He pushed it towards you matching your gaze and trying to seem like he wasn't bothered.

“Would have been nice if you told me.” 

“Wheres the fun in that?” You laughed as you covered your mouth and Armin gets up frustrated as he packs his things.

“Aw come on! It's a joke, you idiot!” You said as he slightly smiled at you. He heaved his bag over his shoulder and picked up whatever trash he could from the table.

“I have a lecture in a few minutes anyway, but I’ll see you later alright?” He waved goodbye and you sat there alone realizing you had your own classes to get to. You tried thinking about when you were gonna go to Jean’s later, you still had to go over the material from history today but that obviously wouldn't take long.

“God I feel weird.”You whispered to yourself.


	2. YKWIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I am using in this chapter is NOT mine and I do not claim it as mine. It’s a song from my favorite band called The YOT club, you should definitely check them out!

You kept checking the time as you studied your notes checking them and scanning them over and over again. It was 5:34 and the sun was starting to set since it was early October, which meant the leaves outside were orange and red. You scribbled the date of when Confucius died on a sticky note and called it a day. You glanced to your drawers thinking about what you could wear to the hangout or maybe you could just wear what you were wearing at the moment but you felt almost obligated to get ready. 

You let out a small groan as you spun your chair around and stood up. You began digging through your drawers as you looked for the new baggy jeans you had bought the other day at the mall. You found them then grabbed them and spun around to walk towards the closet that was at the right corner of the room. Your roommate Petra said she didn't need all the space and let you have most of it. You were so grateful for it since you had brought a big amount of clothing from home. You opened the far and looked for a silky tank top that has a sewn-in design around the chest area, although you weren't a big fan of showing your breasts you adored the shirt. 

You grabbed it as you began to scan the closet once more, you grabbed the cropped lacy cardigan that was black which you knew would go perfectly with your black little shoes. You put it on then went on with your light makeup of the day. You grabbed a necklace your mother had given you before you left for college, your fingers traced the heart-shaped necklace as you started to walk out the door trying to close it without making a loud noise that would disturb others. You adjust your purse to fit you more to your liking before you bumped into someone. 

“Ah, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention.” You apologized to the person before even looking up. When you did you see a familiar face that was smiling at you.

“No worries.” The young man smiled at you as he dug into his pocket, his dark brown hair was tied in a messy bun as baby hair was falling in front of his face. He pulled out his phone and stared into it with his tender green eyes and clicking it on only to turn it off. He turned his gaze to you. 

“Going to my place?” He asked you. 

“Yeah, you going too? Where’s, Mikasa? You’re usually glued to the hip.” You teased him as his smile slowly turned into a sort of frown.

“I don’t know. We just didn’t wanna go together I guess.” His reply was blank showing he had no interest in the topic. You still intruded because he seemed hurt. 

“You alright Eren?” You tugged on his sleeve of the shirt doing this made him turn his attention to you.

“Yeah I'm alright I guess. Let me drive you to mine and jeans yeah?” He asked you as he wrapped his arm around the shoulder. You weren't bothered by the act since you and even we're quite close. You, him, Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, and the others were all close in high school. Although you and Armin always seemed to run off together to do childish and stupid things. You began walking by his side as he asked plenty of questions to not make you bored. 

“You ready to sing? I haven't heard you sing or play the guitar since senior year of high school.” You shrug your shoulders still staring at the floor as Eren waved his hand in front of your face. 

“You're spacing out. You good?” “I'm fine just feel a little nervous is all,” You reply to him as he opens the door to go outside as you keep walking towards Eren’s sleek black car that was parked in front of the dorms. Eren also lived there but for some reason was at the girl's dorm, you wanted to ask why but just inferred that he was there for Mikasa. 

“Don't feel nervous dude. I’m sure you’ll be fine, don’t kill us tho.” He laughed immediately after saying this as you were caught by surprise by his comment. It took you a second to process it but once you did you wrapped your arms around his neck and squeezed him. 

“I know the man on the keyboard isn't talking shit about me.” You joined him in laughter then releasing him as you both caught your breath. He opened the car door and motioned you to go in and you thanked him for the ride. He rolled the windows down slightly and you could feel the chilliness hit your skin causing you to get goosebumps. The car ride was about 20 minutes and half of the time there was music and the other half was Eren asking you more questions. 

“Oh we're here,” Eren said abruptly as you both gazed upon the huge house. There was a clicking sound the car made, it was the doors unlocking and you both got out and closed the door as fast as possible. The both of you were obviously in a rush to get where you needed to. 

He started walking forward as you followed behind, he stopped in his tracks causing you to bump into him. You groaned. 

“You shit.” You punched him as he bent over. 

“Bro it's a fucking penny, and it was on heads.” He flicked it up in the air but failed to catch it causing it to fall on your head. You tried to not give in to the smile that tugged on the sides of your lips as you didn’t want to show how the whole situation pleases you. He covered his mouth and held in his laughter as much as he could before he gave in. 

“Just walk you dumbass.” You pointed to the door and he shrugged to your command. Opening the doors into the house always felt as if you were entering a place you never knew of. 

“Why the hell is the AC on? it's freezing.” He shivered to be more dramatic and he wrapped his arms around himself. You ignored him as you proceeded to walk in front of him than finding the door that led into the living room. It was already cracked open and the hazel light was slightly pouring out the door. There were voices you could hear on the other side and as you put your hand on the door you heard Jean's voice. 

“So, what’s up with you and your “best friend”?.” Jean said behind the door as he laughed to himself. You peered in to see Armin shaking his head as he had a smile plastered on his face. 

“You know I’m meeting with Annie right now.” He threw a pillow at Jean as he said this, you felt your body get goosebumps all over as you overheard this. “Plus, she’s like a sister to me. If I ever got with her it’d just be wrong in so many ways.” He finished. 

“Whatever dude, but hey. Annie isn’t so bad.” They kept their conversation going as you felt someone's hand on your shoulder. You knew it was Eren so you turned your gaze to him. He had a troubled look on his face as his hair strands covered his drowsy eyes. His hand felt warm on your body compared to how cold it was in the room at the moment. 

“What are you waiting for? Let's go,” You said before even could say anything to you. The door was heavy to push open yet it easily glided. Armin and Jean’s turned their heads to you and even as you both walked in. Two others were in the room, Sasha, and your friend Connie. Everyone shouted and walked over to hug you as a welcoming. Eren had kept turning your way to see how you were doing, you, of course, paid no mind to it because nothing was bugging you. 

“You ready ?” Jean asked you as he threw his guitar strap over his shoulder making the guitar seem so much smaller compared to his bulky body. 

“Bro where the hell are my drum sticks?” Sasha yelled at Connie, who was already on the run with them heading into the kitchen. She started to chase after him and they both disappeared but causing noise to come from the kitchen. 

“Hey, you came with Eren?” Armin questioned you as he also slung his guitar onto his shoulder while having his eyes flicker to you and Eren. He strummed the strings creating a clash of noises since he hadn't tuned the guitar yet. Armin had played bass for as long as you could remember, it suited him and he of course was remarkable at it. 

“Yeah, we came together. Something up?” Eren responded to Armin as he slung his arm over your shoulder and brought you into his grasp and slightly squeezed your shoulder with his hand. He even massaged it barely enough for you to feel it and it even tickled you as you squirmed in his grasp. Armin's expression changed into an unexplainable look, it almost looked like he had no care for it. 

“Cool. Let's start.” Armin plugged his cord into the amp as Connie and Sasha walked in getting ready. Eren walked over to the keyboard as Sasha walked over to the drums. Connie was never interested in playing an instrument he only ever came to practice to cheer the group on. You grabbed your guitar that laid on the amp, it was the guitar your father had given you when you first told him about the band. You scowled as you picked it up almost wanting to spit on the shitty guitar. 

“Asshole,” You whispered to yourself. The guitar was ruby red with a dark brown neck, the strings glistened as you stared at them. Its beauty astonished you since it came from such a terrible person. 

“Alright. 1,2,3!” Jean shouted then following this with a strum of his guitar. This caused Armin to follow him and Sasha spun her sticks between her fingers before they touched the drums. Eren peered over to you as his fingers began to glide over the keys that he began to play. You slowly breathed as you joined them and began matching your rhythm with them before finally letting your words out. 

_Hey, it's not like you ever tried to stay_. 

You felt everyone's eyes burn a hole into your back and refused to open your eyes to see anyone's reaction. It was all too much to process on how you were singing with all of them being present. 

_sometimes it seems like I'm in your way_

_ Well, that's how it seems.  _

The feeling of the strums you were playing on the guitar felt nostalgic and only kept reminding you of high school. The vibration that your fingers felt was a response to playing the strings, it felt mythical and as you realized this your grip on the neck slightly tightened. 

_Hey, you know what I mean?_

_Seems like I care too much_

You finally opened your eyes to see Connie sitting on the couch in front of you in astonishment as he gazed at you. Your cheeks began to warm up as you realized you were being watched. He smiled at you and you returned one to him as you kept singing. You glanced at the others behind you as you realized they were all enjoying themselves as they played away. Eren caught your eye as he was grinning at you and then broke eye contact almost immediately. 

Armin was also gaping at you as he had a subtle smile on his face. Breaking the gaze as you sang the last words of the song you turned your gaze forward to see a blonde-haired girl speaking to Connie, she was staring at you. It was Annie. You closed your eyes again as you weren't singing anymore but just strumming the notes away until you wrapped up the song. You let out a breath as you turned around to see everyone smiling at each other and shouting in excitement. 

“That was unbelievable!” Sasha said as she cheered you on and made you smile by this act. The top you were wearing was a bit loose which had caused your strap to fall off your shoulder and Armin noticed this. 

“It's falling, you idiot.” He walked up to you and reached over but before he could touch you you had slapped his hand away. 

“I'm alright. Thanks.” Your reply was cold and stale, everyone went quiet and eyed each other down. Armin froze not sure how to respond but only backed away embarrassed from his rejection. They all shrugged and Connie broke the silence. 

“You guys still got it. Your signature song still sounds as good as always.” He praised all of you and you all thanked him as your cheeks all had a color to them. It was a song that Mikasa had written when everyone first formed the band, she was in charge of anything related to songwriting. She also named them all of course and she named the signature song of your band YKWIM. 

“I agree. It's great.” Annie had added in as she sat on the couch. You didn't dare to make eye contact. 

“Thanks, Annie, we all appreciate your feedback,” Armin replied to her as he set his guitar down. He walked over to her and sat down as the others all began talking and making the room bustle. 

You shivered as the AC was still going and tried to ignore it. Of course, it still bothered you but you were soon to leave and didn't see why to make a big deal out of it. Eren peered over at you as he grabbed his jacket then proceeded to throw it over you. You turned your head towards him in shock. 

“I'm alright honest-” He cut you off. 

“Shut up and take it.” He put the hoodie over your head before you could respond to him. You pulled it off causing your hair to be frizzy almost. He noticed the change in your hair and grinned. 

“Thank you Eren and when’s your girlfriend coming?.” You teased him to change the subject but he grimaced at what you had said. He broke his gaze from you and you wondered if you had said anything wrong, but before you could think any further you heard the door click open.

“Hey, guys I'm sorry I'm late I had something to do.” A young woman with dark jet black hair walks in and everyone fixated themselves on her. It was Mikasa, Eren’s girlfriend. Everyone gathered around her welcoming her in and as you started to walk over to also do the same someone grabbed your wrist. You look at your wrist to see that Eren gripped it as he stared at you with his once again drowsy eyes, it almost seemed like they were begging you to give them compassion. 

Eren tugged on your arm one final time before he began walking out the room while dragging you with him. You didn't look back but only stared at Eren’s back, his ponytail that was loosely tied was nodding around and his black loose shirt that's color was slowly fading was also doing the same motion. He slides his hand into yours as you both darted out of the house hearing both your names being called but chose to ignore it. The wind that blew on your face was refreshing to feel and your body wasn't cold at all from the adrenaline that ran through your body as Eren led you to his car. 

The both of you ran to the opposites side as you took the passenger and Eren was of course driving, you flung the door open as you hastily jumped in not thinking about anything. Your mind was blank as you sat in Eren’s car, your breathing was all over the place as your chest would rise and then drop back down. Eren's breathing was also messy and his ponytail had come undone from the running leaving his hairs to lay on his shoulders as some of the baby hairs covered his eyes. He rested himself on his seat as it was low so his head was almost thrown back. You studied him as his adam's apple poked out and then moved because he had swallowed his saliva that filled his mouth once he caught his breath. The chills you felt when he turned and fixated his gaze on you and held contact were unreal. His lips trembled slightly before he let out a laugh and put his hand on his chest. You weren't sure how to respond but joined him in laughter as you felt your breathing and heartbeat calm down. 

“What the hell did I just make you do? I'm sorry,” He said to you as he slightly frowned to himself and then let his hand rest on his forehead where he had a small amount of sweat that was built up. You broke the eye contact as the adrenaline wore off and you processed the whole situation as you shifted yourself to a more comfortable position. 

“It's fine. I just wanna know the whole situation,” You assured him as you patted his shoulder, he looked at you one last time before he turned the key in his car as he started the engine. 

“Mikasa got tired of my shit, I get why.” He was driving away from the house as he told you this, he didn't look at you at all from how hurt he seemed to be. You shook your head in disbelief, they seemed so happy together so you couldn't imagine them ever ending things. 

“I'm really sorry Eren,” You said to him as he nodded to sure how to respond to you. 

“I feel like I could've done something different. She said she would always be by my side but now” His voice began to trail off, even he was at a loss of words on how to feel. You got the memo and patted him on the shoulder once more. This caused him to sigh as he grabbed your hand that was just patting him. 

“ It’s possible to start over, just give it time. It never hurts to try once more.” His hands were warm as he held yours yet they felt rough, it canceled out. The lights that were outside would pour in and disappear as Eren kept driving around town. It seemed like he didn't want to be alone or go home either, which then less up to both of you driving around mindlessly. 

His grasp became less tight as he let your hands slip away and put both hands on the wheel. You turned your body to face the front as you scanned his car, you hadn't paid attention earlier since you had been nervous about singing with everyone like you used to. Everything was black or grey nothing seemed to have color, the seats were leather which made them cool and fresh to sit on. A packet of mints laid in the cup holder made sense overall since Eren always chews gum or has something in his mouth. Empty water bottles laid on the ground and he had some kind of bracelet hanging on his mirror. It had the initials of MA on it, it was in a unique cursive that curved much more than any you've seen before. You smiled to yourself as you realized it was Mikasas initials and she had a necklace with the initials EY. The bracelet shook as the car turned and moved everywhere on a bumpy road even you kept moving side to side as the breeze went over you. 

“I'm gonna drop you off at the dorms.” He interrupted your thinking. “Also, your voice still sounds as good as it ever did.” He said this without looking your way as he turned into another street. 

“Thank you, Eren.” Your cheeks were flushed since you were never used to such compliments from people. “Also.” He started. You turned your regard to him as you pondered on what he could say next. 

“Does Armin meeting up with Annie bother you?” Eren glanced at you immediately so he wouldn't miss the reaction that was on your face. Your breath hitched as he stared you dead in the eye with his tender eyes once again. You hadn't put much thought into the whole conversation you and Eren had overheard. There wasn't much to think about, Armin was meeting someone and that's great for him. 

“No. Why would it?” You stared at him back showing you did not have a care in the world about whoever Armin dates. “We’re too good friends to possibly be seeing each other romantically.” 

Eren gaped at you as he had an indescribable expression on his face, he almost looked at you with pity. Someone pitying you had always seemed as if they think you're weak or weak-minded. Yet you know you were nothing like that and had never worried about being pitied until right now. 

“Are you pitying me Eren?” His pupils grew wide as his mouth opened but nothing came out. He didn't say anything and before you knew it the car had stopped in front of the dorms. He seemed like he was trying to say something but didn't know how to tell you. A heavy sigh came out of you as you began to unbuckle your seatbelt and opening the car door. You step outside his car as you turn around to face him once more. 

“Bye.” Eren nods in a response knowing he couldn't say anything else as you closed the door on him. It's freezing outside as you stride towards the dorm. You hug yourself as the warmth in your body spread and realize that the one thing providing you warmth was Eren’s sweater. You turn around to glance at the parking lot searching for Erens's car but he had already driven away. 

“Shit,” You muttered under your breath as you turned back around and began to once again pace yourself towards the dorms. You saw a figure sitting on the steps of the entrance and assumed it was a girl having a rough day, you could relate. Their head was down as their blonde hair blew along with the wind, they began bringing their head up as you walked closer and closer to them. Their blue and cold eyes gaped at you as you stepped closer and they lift their head fully out of their arms.

“You're here, finally.” It was him. 

“Armin.” You stopped in your tracks as your whole body had goosebumps all over, and you felt your stomach do cartwheels.


End file.
